The Unhidden Secret
by Stumpy The Butterfly
Summary: In this story, we follow Jacob as his secret is threatened by a young girl by the name Harley...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters. This is also my first fanfic so please review. Hope you enjoy!

_**The Unhidden Secret!**_

**Chapter 1:**

The sun filtered through the leaves, making patterns on the ground below. A solitary figure waited underneath an old oak tree, watching, waiting. She sat for a while, just watching the forest creatures around her, going about their daily routines. When a crow landed in a near-by tree, she looked up and followed it with her eyes. She pulled her red hair out of its ponytail and shook her head to loosen it. The crow watched her carefully before flying away. A twig snapped a short distance from her and the forest grew silent. Another figured, in a summer dress, walked towards the girl, who watched, making no attempt to move. The second girl sat beside the first and leant in to hug her. They embraced and retreated back into their own space.

"Jacob will be here soon," the first girl said, glancing up to look at her companion.

"So will Clarissa," the second added.

A young man of 18 ran towards the pair, his brown eyes sparkling. He was closely followed by a young girl, whose blonde hair was flowing in the breeze.

"Lilly, Harley, you're already here. And you said we would be early Jacob," scolded the blonde, her blue eyes catching those of the man.

"I'm sorry," he replied, stooping down to kiss her lightly on the cheek.

She blushed and stepped closer to the girls seated on the ground. The smaller one stood and embraced her, their hair creating patterns of red and blonde across their shoulders. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"You've grown since I last saw you, Lilly," the taller girl commented.

"Not by much, Clarissa," she laughed.

The girl, whom at this point was still seated, rose and stared intently at the man. He shifted nervously in her gaze, but she didn't notice. Slowly she approached him, as though he was her prey. When she was within lunging distance, she stopped and regarded him coolly. He glanced at Clarissa, who was looking to Lilly for an answer to the other girl's strange behaviour.

"Harley, what are you doing?" Lilly asked, taking a step towards her friend.

"Nothing, nothing," Harley replied, blinking and smiling down at Lilly, "I thought I'd seen him somewhere else."

Lilly knew that Harley was lying but said nothing of this to the others. Clarissa recovered from the strange confrontation, and stepped up to hug Harley. As they hugged, their hair fell into an indistinguishable mix, blonde on blonde. These two girls were identical, from their hair colour, to their height, except for their eyes. Clarissa was a typical blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl, but Harley's eyes were a deep chocolate brown, abnormal for a blonde. Lilly stood out from the other girls, with her red hair and bright, inquisitive green eyes. She never missed a thing that Harley said or did, whereas Clarissa seemed almost willingly to over-look these things. Due to their different natures, all three were extremely close, and Jacob felt slightly uncomfortable as the girls huddled close talking quietly together. Despite Harley's strange reaction upon seeing Jacob, she was the one who noticed his discomfort. She stood back from the girls and looked him over carefully, taking him apart with her hypnotic eyes.

"I know you from somewhere," she said, slowly walking closer to the young man.

"But I've never seen you before," he replied, stumbling over the words in his haste to get them out.

"No, I've met you somewhere, but I can't remember where." Harley stopped in front of him and examined his face, looking at each of his features before completing a circle around him.

"It's those eyes," she concluded.

Jacob had eyes the same colour as Harley's, though where hers never missed a trick; his were full of wisdom that can only be gained through experience. Harley looked into his eyes, assessing what she read there. He was frightened of her, that was easy enough to see, but what surprised her was the look of hatred that made his eyes hard and impenetrable. She glanced back at Lilly and Clarissa, who had carried on with the conversation, and satisfied herself that they were paying no attention to her and Jacob. She looked back to him and leaned closer.

"I know your secret," she whispered, glancing up to make sure he had heard her.

He had. His body stiffened at her voice, and when he looked back at her, his gaze was one to fear.

"If you tell anyone what you know, harm shall come to them," he whispered menacingly.

"And what makes you think I'd tell anyone," Harley snapped back. She gave her head a proud toss, to show that Jacob's words had had no effect on her.

He regarded her carefully, choosing his words wisely.

"Well, if you know my secret, you must know what I'm capable of."

The phrase if looks could kill ran through Harley's mind but she pushed it to the back of her head. She had to concentrate on the present task; unravelling the mystery surrounding Jacob.

"La Push!" Harley exclaimed, as she remembered the beach; the waves running gently over the sand, the sound of seagulls squawking lazily in the air above, and the footprints, which had changed from wolf, to man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As the group had sat under the oak tree and talked and laughed about nothing in particular, the sky had grown darker and now thick black clouds hung above the trees, heavy with anticipation. As the first few drops of rain made their way through the canopy, Jacob rose to his feet and pulled Clarissa up. She squealed as a drop hit her cheek and ran down her face.

"We'd better go now guys or we'll get drenched!" she said, shaking her head slightly.

"Why? Let's stay here, it'll be like old times," Lilly cried happily.

"No, I should get going," Jacob said abruptly.

He turned and, still holding Clarissa's hand, walked off into the trees. Lilly looked at Harley and after a seconds pause, they ran after the others. As they caught up, they over-heard the tail-end of the conversation.

"Why did Harley react like that?" Clarissa asked, turning her head to look at Jacob.

"I don-", he started.

"Hi guys, why'd you run off so fast?" Lilly called, bounding over to the pair.

"Oh well I have somewhere I need to be," Jacob replied quickly.

_He's lying_, a voice whispered in Harley's head. Harley looked over to Jacob. _Do something about it Harley; you know what has to be done…._

The voice trailed off, but Harley could still hear it loud and clear. _You know what has to be done…_ and she did know, but was she willing to risk everything for it.

"Harley!" Lilly's voice broke through Harley's thoughts, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Though Harley seemed to be focused on her friends, her real thoughts kept drifting back to the voice, _you know what has to be done….._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thank you to everyone who has read my story I'm a bit stuck at the moment and I would appreciate any help that ANYONE might have. Even a small suggestion like a word could help! Thank you


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, Harley sat on the bright red couch in her living room. Her father was due home at any time and she knew she had to make a start on dinner, but she couldn't shake the image of Jacob and his furious eyes. He had scared her but she was determined not to let him see this.

She stood up and wandered slowly into the darkened kitchen, the legs of her jeans swishing together quietly. She reached for the light switch and flipped it on.

Harley gasped. Sitting at the head of the small dining table was Jacob.

"Did I startle you?" he asked, mockingly.

"Well, you did kinda just appear," Harley replied with as much calm as she could muster.

"Ha!" he laughed once.

"Can I help you with anything in particular?" Harley asked moving to the fridge and rummaging around.

"You know exactly what I came here for. Don't pretend that you don't know!" he growled threateningly.

"I have no idea what you mean." Harley knew she was pushing her luck but she needed to hear what Jacob wanted, from his _own _mouth.

Jacob stood up and paced the small kitchen, each step bringing him slightly closer to Harley. He took a deep breath and stopped in front of her.

"I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul what you saw," he looked at Harley, urgency washing over his face. "It's extremely important that no one knows what you know."

Harley looked at Jacob; her eyes boring into his.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't," she said.

He looked down at his feet before replying.

"Because if you tell, my life may be at risk."

Harley shook her head slightly. "I don't understand."

Jacob growled, a sound that seemed to erupt from deep in his chest.

"I – I – I can't explain!" he yelled out, clearly frustrated.

"Try! Please," Harley pleaded.

"I can't you don't understand! I want to but I can't." He crumpled to the floor.

Harley put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jake…" she started

"No! Don't say anything!" He stood and pushed away from Harley. "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone."

He stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"I promise."

With that Jacob spun to the door, flung it open and disappeared into the surrounding woods.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

As Jacob sprinted through the woods he felt the familiar tingling running up his spine. He knew he should stop and remove his clothing, but he decided he'd rather risk getting yelled at by Billy than stopping now.

As he shifted he was bombarded with questions and cries of relief;

"Jake! Thank God. We thought you'd gone and done something stupid."

"Jacob, what happened?"

"Where were you?"

This was too much. Jake ignored them and ran in the opposite direction of their mental voices. He could sense someone following him but they didn't seem important at that moment…until Sam tackled him from behind, pushing him into the nearby river.

Jake sat up as himself, shivering and spluttering.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"You and I both know what happened tonight Jake. She knows."

"I don't know what you mean," came the shaky reply.

"Don't lie to me Jacob. You may be able to fool the others but not me. Don't forget whose alpha," Sam growled menacingly.

"Yeah I know, you won't let us forget it. Listen, I promise she won't tell a soul. She's not like that. She's reliable."

"I'm trusting you Jacob Black, but if this goes wrong, it'll be your head on the plate not mine."

With that Sam turned and ran off into the woods, back towards the others. Jake listened for a while, heard Sam's howl and shuddered.

He got up slowly, wrapping his arms around himself. It had gotten very cold out. He longed to be a wolf with a warm coat to protect him from the wind blowing on his wet skin, but he didn't want to face the others and their questions.

He moved slowly towards the bank, putting off the moment when he would have to face the wind completely. It was a trivial thought, but one that made sense to him. Facing the wind was a lot easier than facing Sam…or Harley.

_I have to talk to her, warn her_, he thought.

He had reached the top of the bank now and started to head towards the road. He changed his mind halfway through the woods, deciding that it would be much more considerate to passing drivers if they didn't see all that he had to show.

He changed directions and whacked at a low-lying stick.

_In the movies, it's never this hard_. He sighed. _In the movies it always works out perfectly._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 5**_

Lilly sat at her deck, staring out of the window at the two little kids playing catch on the road. She smiled as one misjudged a throw and ran to retrieve the ball from the bushes behind. She heard their mother call out for them to go inside and she watched them drag their feet all the way to the front door.

With nothing to distract her, the events from the previous day came flooding back. Up until now she had kept herself busy, cleaning, baking, watching. But now she knew was the time. She had known Harley had been lying in the clearing. She knew Harley had a secret to hide. But what?

What could Harley possibly knew that was worth hiding. Harley had never kept anything from her before, Clarissa maybe, but then again Clarissa wasn't always strong enough to hear these things.

Lilly slumped in her chair, her head in her hands. A piece of her red hair dangled down in between her clasped hands and she watched it swing and shine in the light. She sighed.

She dearly wished that Harley would call her and inform her of the secret that she was dying to know, but she had been waiting for the non-existent call since they had parted ways from the clearing.

She sighed again. She raised her head and looked around her room. Her bed was unmade and the pillow was falling off the edge, the only signs of her rush to get out of the house that morning. Her bedside table was, as always, neat, with her lamp pushed t the back and her alarm clock set for 8 o'clock. Her chest of drawers held nothing new either. All pushed right in and she knew that everything inside those drawers would be folded and put away carefully.

Her room held nothing of interest and this was how she liked it. No new surprises waiting around the corner. No hidden messages behind picture frames or skirting boards. And no secrets waiting to be uncovered.

She stood up and began pacing the length of her room, from the door to the foot of her bed. Again and again.

_This is madness_, she thought, _if Harley wants me to know, she'll tell me herself._

She sat on the edge of her bed. _Yes, if Harley wants me to know, I'll know._

She smiled. That was another issue that she could sweep under the rug.


End file.
